Saviors and Troubles
by xBluieLovex
Summary: Lucy, Levy and Juvia are the school bully targets of Magnolia High. Lyon, Sting, and Jet are the main bullies towards the three girls. One day, Natsu, Gajeel, and Gray will save them from their tormentors. They also happen to be Vampires! FULL SUMMARY INSIDE Will be OOC, NaLu, Gruvia, Galev
1. Chapter 1

Saviors and Troubles

Lucy, Levy and Juvia are the school bully targets of Magnolia High. Lyon, Sting, and Jet are the main bullies towards the three girls. One day, Natsu, Gajeel, and Gray will save them from their tormenters. They also happen to be Vampires! Natsu asked them to join their guild, Fairytail. Soon love will bloom between them, causeing trouble from the vampires and the human girls. Will be OOC, NaLu, Gruvia, Galev story.

-Chapter 1-

Foots ran panically through the silent dark streets of Magnoila. "This can't be happening! Not now!" a girl with blonde hair and big brown eyes panted. "It's a weekend! You'd only think they would do this at school!" another girl with blue hair gasped. "Why do they even do this to us?" A curly blue haired girl grunted. The trio came across an ally thinking it would be a good way to hide from their chasers. The girls ran towards the back of the ally where the light of the street lamp didn't reach. Soon more foots steps were herd running in their direction. "C'mon you losers! Where'd you go?" a male voice questioned with a laugh. "Yeah, we only want to have a little fun." another male voice snickered. "Hey! I think they went down here." a third mans voice called.

The running foots stopped and walked slowly down the ally the girls were hiding. "Oh Lucy! Where are you?" the man with blonde spikey hair sang out with a laugh. The girl, Lucy, coward further in to the corner she was hiding in, when she herd Sting call out to her. "Heehee, Juvia, you owe me something, where did you go?" The other man with grey spikey hair, said punching his left hand into his right. The girl Juvia whimpered as, Lyon, called to her. "Oh Levy! Come here, all I want is to play!" the third man laughed out. Levy frowned when, Jet, called to her.

Everything came silent. The boys were waiting for anysigns of movement or breathing. Then Juvia sneezed. "Juvia!" Levy and Lucy gasped. "Juvia's sorry!" Juvia cried out.

"Found you!." Sting laughed from above the scared girls.

_Beep! Beep! Beep!_

"Uuugh..." Lucy groaned rolling over.

_Beep! Beep! Bee-_

The clock fell to the floor with a thud. Lucy sat up stretching. She yawned and rubbed her eyes, she let out a hiss of pain. "What the.." she asked confused, then she remember. "Oh yeah.. Sting hit me lastnight." Lucy sighed, she got up from the bed and walked tiredly to the mirror. She checked out her eye, seeing that it was swollen and purple. "Well, I could've been worst if it wasn't for those other guys who came." Lucy walked to her bathroom, grabbing her cloths as she did so, to get ready for school.

15 minutes later, Lucy came out the bathroom in her school uniform, make-up also covering her black eye. "Alright! Time to get Juvia, and Levy." She walked out into the loud and roudy Girls Dorm hallway. Turning to her left, she went to room 103, Levy's room. She knocked on the door, "Coming!" Levy's muffled voice was herd on the other sighed. Lucy waited patiently for her friend. With her hands behind her back, and humming softly, she herd her name being called. "Lucy!" Lucy turned her head to see Juvia walking towards her waving. "Oh, Hi Juvia!" she said waving back. "Are you waiting for Levy?" Juvia asked. "Yep, She should be out any second." Lucy replied with a smile. "Hello guys!" Levy said energenicly to her friends. "Hi Levy." Juvia said, giving her a hug. Lucy smiled and hugged Levy also. "So are we ready?" Lucy asked. Juvia and Levy nodded. "Alright, Lets go! Don't want to be late." Lucy said walking away from them. "Hey! Don't walk so fast!" Levy complained trying to catch up to Lucy. "Do you want to be stopped by Minerva?" Lucy questioned. Levy became silent and ran to Lucy. "Wait for Juvia!" Juvia cried out when Lucy and Levy turned the corner.  
-

Juvia, Lucy and Levy arrived at their first period class first. "Thank god we got here first." Lucy smiled walked to her seat. "Now we won't get teased." Levy sang out while sitting down. Juvia smiled and sat down as well. The trio waited in silence as they watched other students walked into the room. "Oh! I forgot a pencil. I'll be right back." Lucy said getting up from her seat. She walked to the teachers desk to get a pencil, thats when Natsu, her crush, walked into the room. Lucy looked at him and blushed when he looked back. "Oh my god! He's looking at me, he never did that before!" Lucy squealed inside her head. Not paying attention to anything around her, Lucy tripped over someone's backback on the ground. "Eek!" Lucy yelled out as she began to fall. Her eyes closed tight, waiting for the pain from hitting the ground, it never came, all she felt was a warm pair of arms around her. She opened her eyes to see Natsu, looking at her in concern. "N-Natsu! Thank you!" She squeaked out as he helped her to her feet. "Anytime." he smiled at her. "Just be careful next time." he said walking to his seat.

Lucy blushed madly as she walked back to her desk, forgetting about the pencil and all the stares. "My gosh! Lucy, are you ok?" Levy asked. Lucy nodded. "Natsu caught you! That was so cute!" Juvia said smileing. "Yeah, What did he say to you?" Levy asked excitedly. It took a minute for Lucy to speak "H-he told me to be careful." Lucy replied. Juvia and Levy were going to speak again, but their teacher walked into the room. "Good morning class!." he said happily. "Good moring Mr. Gildarts." eveyone said, while taking there seats.

(After school)

Levy, Lucy, and Juvia walked out of the school heading to their dorm. "That was so embarresing!" Juvia frowned. Lucy nodded in agreement. "Yes, but Gray stuck up for you!" Levy nuged Juvia's side with her elbow. Juvia began to blush as she remember him sticking up for her.

*Flashback*

The girls entered the crowded and loud lunch room. "Whats for lunch today?" Juvia asked her friends. "I don't know, I'm not going to eat today." Levy replied. "Yeah me too, I'm going to start on some homework." Lucy said. "Oh ok, Well, I'll see you in a little." Juvia said walked to the lunch line. Lyon then walked infront of her. "Hello Juvia." he said smirking. Juvia glared at him "what do you want?" she asked. "Oh, just wondering how my favorite loser is doing." Lyon replied. "Lyon, Don't call Juvia a loser." Gray said, he happened to be infront of Juvia in the line. "G-gray! He never stuck up for me before." Juvia thought, blushing. Lyon laughed. "Make me?" he turned around and grabbed his cup of water and tossed it onto Juvia. "What the hell Lyon!" Gray yelled. "Oh shut up Gray." Lyon laughed sitting back down. Gray almost punched his sorry as, but he saw Juvia begin to cry, and run out the lunch room with her friends. "Juvia..." Gray whispered quietly.

*End of flashback*

The trio are now back at the girls dorm. "I need to go guys, I got alot of homework." Levy hugged her friends. "See you later!" she walked away. Lucy waved, then looked at her watch '5:37'. "Hey Juvia, wanna go get dinner?" Lucy asked. Juvia shook her head, "Sorry Juvia can't, Juvia has alot of homework aswell. Some other time ok?" Juvia said. "Alright, Guess I'll see you tomorrow." Lucy gave Juvia a hug, and left to her room.

At her door, Lucy searched her backback for her room key. "Damn..." Lucy muttered, she had left her key, now she'll have to buy a new one. "Oh, well." Lucy sighed and walked to the office. "Lets see..." Lucy thought. "Today was a horrible day I guess.. Tomorrow I got a test in class, a quiz in Mrs. Aries class, Oh! And also a proj-" Lucy stopped thinking and let out squeal as she tripped for a second time today. Lucy shut her eyes tight, expecting the impact of the ground this time. Once again, it never came, and she herd chuckling above her. She opend her eyes to see the pink haird boy again. "That's the second time I had to save you today." he laughed. "Natsu?" Lucy felt her face heating up. "Hi Lucy." He grinned.


	2. AN

Hey-o! I just wanted to let you know, I will be updating every friday/weekend!

So you're not like OMG WHY ISN'T SHE UPDATING! lol..

Yeaaaah.. So tomorrow chapter 2 and _MAYBE_ 3 will be up ^_^

BYEEE 3

*gives everyone cookies for their understanding* ^_^


	3. Chapter 2

Saviors and Troubles

Hello! Thanks for the good reviews! So happy y'all like it!

To Levina - Thank you! I would give you a link to where i got it, but FF.N wont let me put links on here..

To Guest - Thanks! Heehee Yes they are macadamia cookies!

other. I'll reply to you in PM

Like I said, I'll be uploading every friday/weekend.

*I do not own Fairytail!*

ENJOY!(sorry for spelling)

* * *

Levy is in her room, reading her history text book, trying to find information about Julius Ceaser. "Ugh! This book is useless!" She groaned throwing the book somewhere to her left. Rubbing her temples she mumbled "Maybe I should go to the library." Levy sighed, got up and left to the library.

(at library)

Levy walked to the 'C' section of the history section. "Hmm.. lets see.. Ceaser... Ceaser..." Levy whispered. "Ah! there it is." She looked up at the top shelf. Levy stood up on her tippy toes, trying to reach the book. "Grr! Why Do I have to be so short." She complained. She stood back to stare at the book with her hand on her hips. She then began to look around for something to stand on. Levy looked down the isle, spotting a chair at a table. "That'll have to work." She said, going to grab the chair. She dragged it back to where the book is, stepping up on the chair, she grabbed it. She jumped in victory, just as Gajeel came walking down the isle. Gajeel, her crush, staired at her. Blushing madly, she lost her footing and began to fall from the chair. Gajeel dashed down the isle, catching the falling girl. Levy let out a sigh of relief. "You ok shrimp?" Gajeel asked her. Levy nodded "Yes, and don't call me shrimp, metal head!" Levy shot back. Gajeel glared at her "Don't call me metal head!."

"Then don't call me shrimp!"

"Shrimp!" Gajeel laughed

"Metal Head!" Levy giggled.

They both ended up laughing, and being shushed by the librarian. "So, What are you doing?" Gajeel asked curious. "Oh! I'm just doing a 3 page report a Julius Ceaser, for Mrs. Aries calls." Levy replied, walking back to the table, dragging the chair behind her. Gajeel followed, and took the chair from her. She mumbled a thanks. "I could help you if you want to." Gajeel offered as they got to the table. "Really? I would love for you to help!" Levy blushed and made a small smile. "Sure, I got nothing better to do." Gajeel replied sitting down. "Thank you, Gajeel." Levy said softly, sitting next to him.

(With Lucy)

Lucy took a bite of her turkey samwich and spoke "Why did you take me out to eat anyway?" she asked her pink haired savior. "Well, I think you're pretty cool." Natsu replied, shoving a samwich in his mouth. Lucy smiled and blushed. "And you're weird." He laughed as Lucy glared at him. "I'm not weird!" Natsu chuckled at her. "Sure you are, you collect keys." he stated. "They aren't just keys, they Celestial Keys, the represent the stars." Lucy explained. "How so?" Natsu mumbled with food in his mouth. "Well, they're star contelation names. Like, Leo the Lion, or Cancer the Crab. They also tell you your zodiac sign! When is your birthday day, I can tell you your zodiac." Lucy said excitedly. Natsu blinked, and answered "Um... I was born November 11th"(no thats not his real birthday!) He replied. "Then your zodiac is Scorpio!" She replied. "That's cool!" Natsu said. Lucy sat in silence and watched him eat. A couple minutes she spoke again.

"You know, you might be made fun of if you're caught being with me." Natsu shook his head "I don't care Lucy." She blushed "But, you might get teased and bullied too." She said concerned. "Like I said, I don't care. THey won't even try to bully me anyway, I'm on te football team after all." Natsu laughed. Lucy only frowned "I'll get bullied worst, y'know with your 'fan girl club', they'll hate me and do things to me." she whispered. Natsu scowled. "I will _not_ let anyone hurt you Lucy. Not anymore. When I saw you that night in the ally, when that bastard Sting hit you, I swore I wouldn't let anymore or anything hurt you anymore." Lucy gasped. "Y-you were the o-one who saved us?" Lucy suttered. "Yes, Gray and Gajeel as well."

(With Juvia)

Juvia was on her bed, thinking about the event at lunch with Gray. Blushing once again, she turned to her side and sighed. "Gray..." she whispered holding where her heart beat frantically, while thinking of him. Then, her stomach growled. *sweat drop* "Juvia will just have to go get something at the cafateria then." She got up from her bed and got her wallet off her dresser. She headed out the door, towards the cafeteria.

Once in the cafeteria, she saw only a few groups of kids, sitting around chatting, eating or just talking. She walked up to the snack stand. "What would you like to have ma'am?" the old man asked Juvia. "A coke and a bag of Chex Mix please." Juvia replied. "Sure thing, thats $3.50 please." Juvia handed him the money, while he handed her the food. She thanked him and went to go sit down at a seat.

"Is this seat taken?" a voice asked from behind her. Juvia turned to see Gray. "N-no" She stuttered blushing madly. He sat next to her and spoke "I'm sorry for what Lyon had done earlier today." Juvia shook her head. "It's not your fault, Juvia is fine." she replied. He sighed. "I know, I just feel bad that you got teased and laughed at." He said sadly. "You don't need to feel sorry for Juvia, really, it's ok! You don't need to care." Juvia said shocked. "I do care for you." He whispered. Juvia blush again "Really?" He nodded. "Yes, I really do." he smiled. "T-thank you, Juvia is happy that you care." Juvia suttered. "It's no problem." Gray laughed. "But, you might get teased as well, if you're caught talking to Juvia." She said. "Nah, I'm on the football team, everyone respects me for that, and wouldn't dare tease me." he explained. Juvia smiled "J-juvia would be happy if you would like to be Juvia's friend." Juvia blushed. Gray chuckled and smiled at her "I would love to be your friend Juvia."

* * *

Wooot, hope you like it.. Not enought GaLe? NEXT CHAPTER I'll have something great for you (well I think its great atleast XD )

anway, Review! Tell me what I should improve, or whatever.. any suggestion? I dunno, just say something.

Byeee! See you next time!


	4. Chapter 3

Saviors and Troubles

Chapter 3

ENJOY!

**A/N: I got an idea next chapter! It's wonderful! I hope so atleast, so like I'm going to make a side stories for each pairing, like something you wouldn't see in the regular chapter(unseen event kinda).. so yeahhh idk if that makes sense or not...**

* * *

"Thank you so much Gajeel!" Levy said for the hundreth time that night. "Geez, stop thanking me." Gajeel tsked. Levy giggled and smiled "Fine, will you take me back to my dorm?" she asked blushing. "Sure." He replied "Uh, which was is it?" Levy laughed "Can't believe you don't know! Follow me." she walked away from Gajeel in a fast pace. "Hey! Wait up!" he yelled out catching up to the blue haired girl. "Hold on a second." Levy stopped walking. "What is it?" Gajeel asked as he came to stand next to her. "I need to go to the bathroom." Levy blushed. "Can't you hold it?" Gajeel said impatiently. "N-not really." she squirmed a bit. "I'll be back in a second!" She ran towards the girls restroom.

Once she finished, Levy walked outwith a sigh "Much better." she began to walk back to were she had left Gajeel. "Hey Levy." someone said from behind her. She turned to see Jet. "J-jet?" she questioned. He walked towards her slowly, as she walked back into a wall. Jet snickered and trapped her their between him and the wall. Moving his left hand on the wall, he reached out to touch Levy's face "How you doing baby?" He asked, rubbing his thumb againster he cheek softly. "Go away Jet." Levy glared, swatting his hand away. She tried pushing him "Hey, hey, hey... Take it easy baby." He whispered going closer to her face.

Faces now a nose length apart, Jet whispered "Gimmie a kiss." Levy blushed, even though she could smell the alcohal on his breath. "No. You're drunk." Jet ignored her, and captured her small lips. Levy eyes widened. Someone had taken her first kiss! She felt tears begin to form at the corners of her eyes. _Do something!_ Levy yelled at herself. Levy bit his tounge, that was threatening to enter her mouth. He backed away, and slapped her, hard. She let out a scream of pain. "Don't you dare try that again you little bitch!" He yelled at her.

"What the _fuck_ do you think you're doing to her?!" a growl sounded behind Jet. Levy smiled with joy when she saw Gajeel. She had never been happy to see someone in her whole life. "Gajeel!" she cried out. Jet backed away, and Levy dashed towards Gajeel, hugging him, nearly causing both of them to fall. "Thank you so much!" she cried into his chest. Gajeel was taken back by her actions and just patted her head. "Now get out of here!" Gajeel yelled at Jet. Jet tsked and walked away, stumbling every once in awhile. Levy pulled away from her hugging and gave a small smile. "Lets go now." she said. "Yeah." Gajeel nodded, giving her a small smile aswell.

(Natsu and Lucy)

Lucy was so shocked about what Natsu had just told her. _He saved her, and her friends, from Jet, Lyon and Sting._ "Well, Thank you so much Natsu." Lucy said. Natsu smiled his toothy grin. "Anytime!" He repiled putting more food in his mouth. After that was said, They continued to eat in silence. Lucy watched as Natsu kept eating and eating and couldn't help to wonder how he stays so well built eating so much food. Lucy wonder in her thoughts. _He probably works out alot then..._ She blush madly red picture Natsu working out. _Oh lord! What are you thinking Lucy!_ she shook her head, clearing her thoughts. Natsu broke the silence with a big sigh. "Aaah, That was good!" He smiled. "How can you eat so much?" she asked. Natsu shrugged. "Well, I guess its because of who I am." he repiled. "Right..."

The two left, after Lucy had to pay for the meal, and are now heading back to the school. It was a comterable silence most of the walk, wondering in their thoughts. Natsu was watching Lucy, as she walked along the waters edge, humming softly to herself. _She looks pretty cute like that._ He smiled to himself, getting a great idea. "Hey, Lucy." He stopped walking. "Yes?" she asked, turning her head to look at him. "Do you want to join a Guild?" he asked casually. She blinked. "A... Guild?" she said confused, turning to fully face him. "Yes, It's practically a job, and a fun place to just hang out at on the weekends." Natsu explained. Lucy put a hand on her chin, thinking about what he offered. "It'll also make people think more of you, in a good way, a lot of people want to join this guild. It's the most famouse in all of Fiore." he said, trying to persuade her. "So I won't get teased and bullied anymore?" Lucy asked. "Yup! And if your with me, I'm sure of it." Natsu smiled.

Lucy thought it out for a minute. "I'm in! I'll join." Lucy said excitedly. "Really! Thats great!" Natsu was overly happy about this. He thought she would've turned him down for a second. _But Master won't be that much pleased._ He thought sadly. "Oh! I got to tell Levy and Juvia about this!" Lucy said, walking off again. "Wait!" Natsu shouted, grabbing her wrist before she could go further. "What?" she questioned. "Don't tell your friends about this quit yet." Lucy looked confused. "Why not?" Natsu hesited before he answered. "Um.. You'll find out soon enough, as well as them." he also added "Once you get the guild mark they'll know." Natsu pointed to the tattoo looking thing on his right sholder. (its the right, right?) Lucy nodded in understanding. "Alright, I always thought those were just tattoos." Lucy pointed out. "No, they're stamps to show you're in the guild." Natsu explained. "Does it hurt?" Lucy asked worriedly. Natsu shook his head. "Not at all." he replied, walking away again. "Now let's go, its almost 10, you'll need sleep for school tomorrow." Lucy gasped. "I totally forgot it was a weekday!" she face palmed, and walked next to Natsu, the rest of the way back.

* * *

**Whaaaat? Where is Gruvia? Next chapter! XU Sorry its almost midnight, I'm SOOOO tired ;n; please forgive me. *bows***

**Well, I hope you liked it... Let me know what you think, anything wrong, . I'm also open for ideas :)**

**BYE till next time!**


	5. Chapter 4 bonus

**Saviors and Troubles BONUS**

**My Dorm Room.**

* * *

*Lucy POV*

Natsu and I arrived at the girls dorm, very excited about joining the guild.  
"I guess this is were I leave." Natsu said. I was sad to have him go, It was only 10, and I know we both don't go to sleep at this hour. "No, why don't you stay for abit?" I asked a bit quickly. Natsu blinked and tilted his head. "Aren't guys not aloud in the girls dorm after 7?" he asked. _Oh, I forgot about that._ "Yeah, but you could pass as a girl with your pink hair!" I laughed, lightly punching his sholder. "Hey! It's not pink, its red!" Natsu argued with a pout. _His pout is so cute._ I giggled "Sure, Now lets go." I said, grabbing his hand and running into the girls dorm. "O-oi! Slow down!" Natsu yelled.

"Here it is." I said pointing at my door. "Next time, don't drag me." Natsu said. "Yeah, Yeah. Now c'mon." I replied opening up my door and walking into my room. Natsu followed behind, looking around. "It's so girly." he stated. "That's because I'm a girl!" I retorted. My room had poster of bands I liked, One Direction (Thats right, I like 1D!) Linkin Park, Hollywood Undead, just to name a few, also a pink laptop on my desk, pink lampshades and curtens, and purple with pink dots, sheets cover my bed. "Whatever, I like your room though, its bigger then the boy dorm rooms." "Seriously, that sucks." I replied sitting on a small sofa infront of a tv.

"Oh! You play the xbox?" Natsu asked excitedly sitting next to me. I nodded "Mmhmm! Levy, Juvia, and I always play Call of Duty on weekends." Natsu jumped up and pointed at me. "I Challenge you in COD!" I laughed. "You can't beat me. Challenge accepted!" I got up, turned on the xbox and remotes, and put in COD. "Get ready to get your ass beat." Natsu said.

*10 minutes later*

I jumped in the air. "Yes! I won!" I began to do a little victory dance. "Damn it!" Natsu cursed setting the controler down, rather roughly. "Cheater!" Natsu accused, crossing his arms over his chest, looking away from me. "Aww, Is little Natsu upset that he got beat by a girl." I teasted with a baby voice. Natsu sulked further, and hmphed. I smiled. "Are you thirsty?" I asked. He percked up alittle. "What do you have?" he asked. "C'mon, I'll show you." We both walked to the small fridge I had in my room. "You got alcohol?" Natsu asked shocked. "Oh no! That's Cana's she asked me to hold it for her." Natsu shrugged. "Go figure." he bent down and grabbed a can from the six pack. "Hey! You can't drink that. You're under age!" I said, trying to grab the can away from him. "No I'm not." He smiled and began to drink. I sighed "Oh whatever." I grabbed a Dr. Pepper and went to sit on the sofa again. Natsu sat next to me.  
I set my drink on the coffee table. "Want to watch a movie?" I asked. "Sure, what movies do you have?" he asked. "Netflix." I replied, handing him the xbox controller. "You choose them movie." He nodded, and started looking through the movies in Netfix.

Couple minutes later, he spoke. "How about this movie?" I looked at the tv, and laughed. "Seriously, Twilight?" I asked. "What? It's a pretty good movie, and arn't girls supposed to like Twilight?" Natsu said. "I don't like twilight." I said. "Alright then, how about this movie." He said, smircking. I turned to the tv again, my stomach dropped. "Paranormal Activity? Do we have to watch this!" I yelle'd, scared. "C'mon! It's not that bad." he said. "Yes it is!" I whined. I felt Natsu move closer to me. "It's ok, I'll protect you." He said smiling. "O-ok." I blushed.

*after movie*

"That was so scarey!" I squeaked, clinging onto Natsu. I herd him laughing and glared. "It's not funny." He laughed more. "Yes it is! You were practically ontop of me the whole time." he teased. I gasped and jumped off him. "S-sorry." I stuttered. Natsu got up aswell. "Nah, it's ok. I better be going." he said walking to the door. I grabbed his wrist before he could go further. He looked at me confused. "U-um.." I blushed "Could you s-stay? I'm still scared." I asked. Natsu stayed scilent for a moment then spoke. "Ok, I'll stay." I smiled. "Thank you, I'm going to go change now." I said, walking to the bathroom. Natsu walked to the bed, and waited for me.

I came out of the bathroom to see Natsu laying on the bed, with his hands behind his head, stairing at the cealing. I walked over to the bed, and crawled under the sheets. "You don't have to stay all night, atleast until I fall asleep." I whispered closing my eyes. Natsu shifted, and I felt him pull me towards him. I gasped and blushed tomatoe red. "Good night Luce." He whispered. I smiled at the name he called me. I snuggled closer to him and closed my eyes, letting sleep consume me.

* * *

**Hey-o! Sorry this is a bit of a.. Filler? hmm.. I'm honestly still working on chapter 4 XD I haven't had much to write. I had to give you guys something didnt I? This is for you NaLu lovers :3 Hope you liked it, very sorry for any mistakes or spelling or whatever... so yeah.. See you next time! Review, I love hearing your input!**


	6. Chapter 5

Saviors and Troubles

Chapter 5

Hello people! I've decided I'm gonna update when I update, so don't expect me to update every friday like I said would XD

BTW - I decied, I don't want to type like juvia usually talks, so yeah

Enjoy

* * *

"Would you like to go somewhere this weekend?" Gray asked Juvia as they walked back to the girl dorm. "S-sure, where?" Juvia asked. "How about my guild? You could make new friends." Gray offered. Juvia gasped "Oh! I've herd of guild, what one are you in?" she asked excitedly. "Fairytail." he replied. "Really? The most famous guild Fairytail?" she gasped. Gray nodded and stopped walking. Juvia was confused at why he stopped, but noticed they were at the girl dorm. "Oh, I would love to go with you to the guild!" Juvia smiled. "Alright, lets go this weekend, also, I'll come pick you up tomorrow before school." _But I hope master won't mind me bringing her..._ Gray thought. "Thank you Gray!" Juvia said hugging up, then walking to the door. Before he could react she was in the building. "Y-yeah." he said, walking to the boy dorm.

(Gajeel and Levy)

"Y'know, we should do something together this weekend." Levy said casually, while walking to the girl dorm. "I know a place we could go." Gajeel said. "Really? Where?" she asked curisously. "Fairytail." he replied. "Ooh! The guild?" She asked. "Yeah, I'm part of it, so you can come and visit, maybe join." Gajeel said. "That would be awesome!" Levy smiled, as they approached the girl dorm. "Lets go saturday, I'll come get you tomorrow morning for school aswell." Gajeel said. "See you tomorroe then." Levy waved, walking to the girls dorm. Gajeel nodded then started walking tawords the boy dorm. He pulled out his cell phone to text Gray.

To Gray: Yo Gray, Are you going to pick up Juvia tomorrow morning?

From Gray: Yes I am, Are you picking up Levy?

To Gray: Yes, we should asked Natsu, I'll text him.

To Natsu: Natsu! Are you picking up Lucy tomorrow morning?

-no reply-

To Gray: He didn't reply to me.

From Gray: Me either. Hey, did you tell Levy about this guild?

To Gray: Yes, we're going saturday. You?

From Gray: Yeah, Us to. We can ask Natsu tomorrow.

To Gray: Sure, see you tomorrow. Bye.

From Gray: Bye! (^_^)/

Gajeel stepped into his room as he put his phone on his desk. He jumped into bed, not bothering to change out of his cloths.

(Juvia)

Juiva woke up earlier than usually the next morning. She stretched looking at the clock, 6:20. She yawned "Time to get ready." She jumped out of bed, grabbing things to get ready.  
About 20 minutes later, Juvia was ready and waiting for Gray to pick her up.

(Gray)

Gray walked out of the dorm, heading to the girls, to pick up Juvia. As he walked along, he noticed Gajeel walking too. "Gajeel!" he called out, as he turned the corner. Gray saw him stop, turning to look in his direction. "Hey." Gajeel said when Gray was next to him. "Headed to the girls dorm?" Gray asked. Gajeel nodded "Lets go." he said walking again. "Have you seen Natsu?" Gajeel added. Gray shook his head. "No, he wasn't in his room this morning." he replied. Gajeel tsked "He's probably already heading to the girls dorm." Gray shrugged, and they walked the rest of the way in silence.

The two teens arrived sometime later. They walked up to the 2nd floor, where the girls rooms were. Walking down the hall, they noticed that Juvia and Levy were outside Juvia's door talking. "Yo!" Gray waved. The two girls turned smiling and waving back. "Have you seen Natsu?" Gajeel asked then. They shook their heads. "Oh well, let's go get Lucy." Levy said, walking to her door.

Levy knocked on the door. No answer. She knocked again, but harder. First there was silence, then a squeel from within the room, next a thumb, like something fell to the floor. The group all looked at eachother confused, then the door opened to show a blushing Lucy and a confused Natsu sitting on the floor. "H-hey guys!" Lucy said awkwardly. "Lu-chan? Why is Natsu here?" Levy asked cautiously. "Well you see..." Lucy trailed off. "I stayed here lastnight because she was scared." Natsu finished for her, from behind her. Everyone made and 'oh' sound. "Well, you better get ready or we're gonna be late." Juvia said. "Right!" Lucy yelled, dashing into her room once again to changed.

(Lunch(Juvia and Gray)

Gray and Juvia decided to sit alone together at lunch. They sat chatting amongst themselves about what they liked. For instanced, favorite bands, movies, books, or hobbies. "We should see a movie together sometime." Juvia offered as they ate. "Which movie would you want see?" Gray asked, taking a bite of his sandwitch. "How about Paranormal Activity 4?" she asked. "Sounds good to me! How about next Friday?" Gray said. "It's a date!" Juvia smiled. Then she noticed what she had said. "Oh! Not a date-date, but like a um, plan!" she rambled on stuttering. Gray laughed. "Its ok, I understand." he smiled. "Well, It cou-" he was cut off when the speakers went off from the stage. "May I have you attention!" A feminane voice said. Everyone became deathly silent, looking at the person who spoke. "Hello eveyone! I'm your student council leader, Erza Scarlet."


	7. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

**Saviors and Troubles**

**I'm sorry but this one is a bit short XU I really wanted to get my point across in the story XD and speed up to the guild =P**

* * *

"I'm Erza Scarlet; I'm here today, to tell you some new rules that have been established." Erza said. "First, the cafeteria will now will be closing at 9p.m instead of 8p.m." Everyone cheered for the new time, one extra hour! They all became silence from her glare. "Also, on weekends you are now to be back your dorms by midnight." Of course, everyone began to whine, losing one hour of time outside the school. "But, if you pay 5 dollars, you can stay out until 2a.m" once again, cheers. "That's all, continue with your lunch." Erza said, walking off stage.

"Oh Erza-san is scarey!" Juvia visibly shuddered. "Ha! Wait till you see her at the guild! She is such a conrtol freak." Gray laughed. Juvia nodded. "Oh, what was it you were going to say before you were interupted?" she asked.

"Gray, I need you." I stern voiced said from behind the two teens. They turned around to see Erza." O-ok Erza. Sorry Juvia, it doesn't matter." He gave her a smile, then left with Erza. Juvia sighed, as she watched the two, plus Gajeel and Natsu, leave the cafeteria. Juvia got up, and went to go sit with Levy and Lucy.

(Erza, Gajeel, Gray, and Natsu)

"What is it you want Erza?" Natsu asked, annoyed he was taken away from Lucy. Erza glared at the boys, knocking them on the heads. "Ow! What the hell was that for?" Gajeel asked, rubbing his head. "Why the hell you want to bring the girls to the guild?" Erza asked angrily. "Why not? We can protect them, having them with us all the time." Natsu argued. "Do you have idea how mad Master would be? Being _human_ girls to a _vampire_ guild!?" Erza yelled. "I'm _so_ sorry that we care deeply for these girls, and only want them to be happy!" Natsu yelled back. "I would think you of all people would understand something like that." he added. Erza broke her glare, only to have it back just as fast. "Don't you dare bring that up." She warned. "Its true! Can't you just speak with gramps about this?" Gray asked, more like pleaded Erza.

Erza sighed. "Fine, it's only because I like those girls to." she glared at them for the last time, and walked away. The boys watched her leave, then the bell rang. "Well, I hope Master will be ok with it." Gajeel said, breaking the silence. "I do too. C'mon lets wait for the girls." Gray replied, heading toward the cafeteria doors.

(The girls)

The girls sighed as they watched the boys leave the cafeteria with Erza. "I wonder what she wants." Levy thought aloud. Lucy and Juvia shrugged. "We'll find out soon enough." Lucy said. "so, are you guys doing anything next weekend?" she asked. Levy shook her head. "Not really." Juvia smiled "I'm going to the movies with Gray." Levy and Lucy gasped and got in her face. "Ooh! A date nee?" Lucy asked. "Juvia's got a date!" Levy sang out. "I-it's not like that" Juvia stuttered, blushing. "Mmmhmmm, so, what movie will you guys see?" Lucy asked. "Paranormal activity 4." she replied. "Good choice!" Levy said. "Yeah, it's going to be pretty fun." Juvia replied. "That movie is scarey." Lucy added. Levy and Juvia laughed. "You're such a scardy cat!" Lucy huffed, looking away.

"Anyway, I wish I could have a date." Levy mumbled. "Ask Gajeel." Juvia said. "Yeah! I'm sure he would love to go do something with you!" Lucy persauded(sp?). "M-maybe I will." Levy said as the bell rang. "Right! Lets go find the boys." Lucy said, standing up. The two other girls did the same, walking out towards the exit.

* * *

**Bleh, sorry it's short.. anyway hope it was ok! Review please ^-^**


	8. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

Saviors and Troubles

**This feels like a late update.. I dunno, might be because I was like not home all weekend, ANYWAY Enjoy!**

* * *

"Levy..." a voice whispered. "What? Whose there?" Levy asked, walking around in darkness. "Levy..." The voice said again, louder this time. She started running, trying to find the source of the voice. _Where am I? _she thought. "Levy." A rough voice said from behind her. Levy skidded to a stop, turned around to see Gajeel standing there. "Gajeel?" Levy whispered. He walked towards her, every step he took forward, she took a step back. Levy backed up into a wall. "How did that get there?" she questioned. "Levy..." Gajeel said, trapping the blue haired girl between him and the wall. He reached out, and cupped her cheek softly. Levy gasped, blushing. He leaned closer to her face, "Levy, I. . ."

With a jolt, Levy sat up in bed, breathing heavily with a tint of blush on her cheeks. She wildly looked around, to find herself in her room. "I-it was only a dream." she stuttered. Levy looked to her window, seeing the sun was half way into the sky. She turned to her clock, "Almost eleven." she sighed, stretching and rubbing her eye tiredly. "Might as well get ready to go to the guild with Gajeel and the others."

Stepping out of bed, she walked to the bathroom. _What was the dream about?_ she thought as she washed her face. She blushed, remembering Gajeel almost kissing her. _It was nothing, just a silly little dream._ she concluded. Once she was done brushing her teeth, she brushed out her bed head, while waking to her dresser. She picked out a orange dress, with a white bow on the chest, with medium sized sleves. (It's like the one she wore on Tenrou Island)

When she was fully dressed, she looked at the time again. "It's only been 30 minutes..." she said, It's only 40 minutes until twelve, which is when Gajeel and the other will head to the guild. She started to imagine what the guild would be like as she waited._ I bet it's a nice looking guild, with friendly people, ideal chatte. But maybe its like everyone says, its a wild, roudy, guild that gets in trouble a lot. Yeah, that would be really cool! _Levy thought excitedly. _I hope I get to meet new people, and they'll accept me..._ She continued in her thoughts until she herd a knocking at her door.

"Hi Levy-chan!" Lucy said when the door was fully opened. Levy smiled seeing everyone was here. "Hi minna!" Levy grinned. "Yo! Now lets get going now." Natsu said. "Right!" Levy stepped out of her room, closed the door and locked it.

.

.

.

The group walked to the guild chatting with eachother, disscussing thing about the guild. Natsu laughed, as well as evey one else, as Lucy tripped over a small rock. "Geez Lucy, you can sure be a cluts a times." Natsu teased as he helped her up. "S-shut up!" Lucy yelled, blushing embaressed. "Are we almost there?" Juvia asked. "Yup! It's just right around the corner." Natsu said, pointing to the corner. "Ok!" Juvia said excitedly. "Yay! I hope everyone will like us." Lucy said. "I'm sure everyone will love you guys." Gray reasured as they turned the corner.

The teens came face to face with the guild. The girls staired at it, mouths agap in awe. "It's so big!" Levy exclaimed. "It's like a mansion." Lucy added. Juvia nodded, speechless. "Well, c'mon lets go inside!" Natsu said excited, running towards the guild. The rest following. Natsu kicked open the doors and yelled. "We're back!" everyone stopped their talking, and looked at the group that arrived. The girls blushed, as all eyes turned towards them. "Hi Natsu, Gray, Gajeel!" A sweet voice called from the bar. "Hi Mira!" Gray called.

They all walked to the bar. Lucy blushing, feeling everyone stare, and mutter things as they passed by. "Who are your little friends?" The white haired beauty, known as Mirajane asked. "Oh, this is Lucy, Levy, and Juvia." Gajeel said, pointing at each girl. "Didn't Erza imform you about us coming?" Gray asked. "Oh! Yes! Master said to tell you to bring them up to his office as they arrived." Mirajane replied. "Ah, alright. Let's go guys." Natsu said, walking to the stairs, up to the masters office.

Gray knocked on the big wooded doors. "Come in." A voice called from behind the doors. Natsu nodded to Gray, He opened up the doors, to reveal a small old man, sitting behind a desk. "Gramps, the girls are here." Natsu said, motioning at the girls. The master nodded, and jumped off his seat, and walked towards the girls. "Hi, Welcome to the guild!" The master said. "Hi sir." Levy said hesiantly. The master smiled. "Call me Makarov." The girls nodded. "Is it fine, if I can speak to the boys alone?" Makarov asked the girls, stealing a glance at the boys. "Yeah, sure." Lucy said. "You can wait down at the bar." Makarov told them as they head out the door.

Once the door closed, Makarov turned to the boys with a glare. "What?" Natsu asked at his glare. "Why would you even think to bring the girls here!" Makarov yelled. "Erza should have told you!" Natsu yelled back. "She did. But that doesn't mean I like the idea of them here." Makarov replied rather annoyed. "Well, she also said they could join the guild." Gray added. "They can, Mirajane should be informing that to them now." Makarov replied. "Whats the catch? You don't usually accept things like this that quickly." Gajeel questioned. "Oh, you have to tell them what you truely are, and change them by next Saturday." Makarov smiled.

"Really!? We're aloud to join the guild?" Levy asked. Mirajane smiled and nodded. "Where would you liked the stamps at and what color?" she asked sweetly. "I want mine on my thigh and blue please." Juvia said, showing her her thigh. Mirajan walked to her, and stamped her thigh. Juvia jumped in joy, seeing the guild mark. "And for you?" Mirajane asked Levy. "O-oh! Could I have mine on my back sholder, white please." Levy replied. Mirajane, stamped her back. Levy smiled, reaching her hand, to touch the stamp. "And for you?" Mirajane asked Lucy. "My hand, pink!" Lucy said excitedly. Mirajane grabbed her hand, and stamped this guild mark. Lucy held up her hand, and stared at it. "Thank you Mira-san!" Lucy said.

"Hey.." Natsu said, rather glumy. "Oh Hi Natsu! Look!" Lucy squeeled showing him the stamp. Natsu grabbed her hand, and rubbed a finger over it with a smile. "It looks good on you." Natsu said. Lucy looked at him with wide eyes, blushing. "T-Thank you." she stuttered. Natsu stopped smileing. "Could I talk to you alone?" He asked. Lucy looked at him confused. "Sure." she said. Natsu took her hand and left the guild. _I have to tell her, I told gramps I'd tell her right away. _Natsu thought. _I wonder if I should have said that. I hope she won't freak out and never talk to me again and leave the guild. _That made his stomach turn, How could he tell her so early? They've only known eachother for almost a week. She might not even love him the same way. He couldn't turn her if she didn't. Natsu sighed, and pulled her into an alley.

"What is it Natsu?" Lucy asked. "Well, there's something I have to to tell you." Natsu said hesitantly. "Which is?" Lucy asked. _Oh my god, is he going to confess! No no no, he wouldn't like me that way, maybe he just need to tell me something about the guild. _She thought. "Well y-you see... the thing is.." He stuttered, looking away blushing. _Oh my! He's blushing!_".. J-just say it." Lucy stuttered. "I'm... I'm a vampire Lucy. As well as everyone else in the guild, and if you're to stay in the guild, I have to change you into a vampire." He said, Looking away. "W-what!?"

* * *

**Well.. YOU GOTTA WAIT! XD *cough* I hope that was long enough for you! And it was good! Please review! :D**


	9. Chapter 8

Saviors and Troubles

Chapter 8

**Sorry for the late update! Have been sick and writers block XU  
**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

"What?" Lucy suttered, eye widened with shock, she took a few steps back. _H-he's a vampire? I-i thought those were just myths.. N-no way!_ Lucy thought panically. "Lucy, I have to change you within a week for you to stay in the guild." Natsu explained, walking closer to her. _I knew I shouldn't have told her this quick. She's going to run away just like... No. Lucy is nothing like her._  
"D-don't you have to like bite me to change me?" Lucy asked, a bit scared. Natsu let out a small laughed. Lucy looked at him confused. "No. That's just a stupid myth. We actually just have to um..." Natsu looked away blushing. "Do what...?" She asked slowly. Natsu took a deep breathe "wehavetohavesexforyoutoturn." He let out all in one breath. "Excuse me, what?" Lucy said, not quite catching what he said. "Have sex." he whispered looking away.

Lucy began to laugh. "Ha! You're joking right?" Natsu just stared at her with no hint of amusment in his eyes. "W-what!? You're serious!" Lucy backed away further. "Lucy! Please don't freak out! It's not that bad!" Natsu pleaded, walking closer to her. "B-but I'm only 17! I-I don't want to have sex yet!" Lucy yelled, trying to defend herself. Natsu sighed. "I knew I shouldn't have told you this..." he mumbled, rubbing a hand down is face. He looked at her in the eye. "Lucy. I don't want to this either, but it's the only way for you to stay in the guild." Lucy stayed silent staring right back at him. "You want to be in the guild right?" he asked. "Of course I do!" she replied. "I-i'll think about this ok?" she said. Natsu smiled and nodded.

"Also, you have to love me for this to work." He said. Lucy blushed. _Well, I do really love him._ She thought. "I... I do like you..." She muttered. Natsu stood infront of her, and cupped her face softly. "Thats good. I like you too." he whispered. Lucy smiled softly. "Will you be my girlfriend?" He asked her, rubbing his thumb along her cheek. She nodded slowly "Yes, I would love to be your girlfriend." She said. Natsu grinned big, showing his fangs. "Great!" he pecked her softly on the lips, pulling her into a hug. "Now lets go back to the guild." He said taking hold of her head. "Right!" She smiled wide, walking beside him.  
**((AN: Hm... Should I actually write the sex scenes?))**

-At guild after Lucy and Natsu left-

Levy and Juvia watched as the two left the guild. "I wonder why he needs her alone." Juvia thought aloud. "Maybe he's going to ask her out!" Levy whispered with a sly smile. Juvia smircked at the two girls began to giggle and whisper among themselves.  
Gajeel and Gray stared at the girls, confused on why they're giggleing. Gray cleared his throat, causing the girls to stop their chattering and looking at them. "C'mon shrimp! I'm going to show you around." Gajeel said, grabbing a hold of Levys wrist pulling her away before she could protest. Juvia laughed at them, turning to look at Gray with a smile. Gray smiled back, leading her to a table to talk.

"Like the guild so far?" Gray asked as she sat down beside him. Juvia nodded happily. "Yeah! It seems exciting!" She said. "Thats great!" Gray smiled. "Hey! Erza! Come over here!" Gray called across the room to the scarlet haired women, sitting and talking to a blue haird man, with a tattoo over his left eye. Erza waved to the blue haired man, and walked over to Gray and Juvia. "what do you want? Me and Jellal were talking of important stuff." Erza asked annoyed. "Hey, calm down. I just want to introduce you to Juvia here." Gray said, motioning to Juvia. Juvia gave Erza a shy smile. "H-Hi." Erza looked at her "She's the girl you were with at lunch that one day." Erza said. "Uh, yeah." Gray said in a monotone. Erza rolled her eyes and smiled at Juvia. "Hi Juvia, I'm Erza Scarlet." she said holding out her hand. Juvia took her hand, and shook. "Nice to meet you!" Juvia said shyly. "You too. Now if you'll excuse me." Erza walked away, back to Jellal.

"She seems nice." Juvia commented. "Oh boy, just wait. She's realyl scarey." Juvia nodded slowly. _Well I guess she would be, the way she acts at school._ Juvia thought. "Hey, could we see the movie Tuesday?" Gray asked suddenly. "Oh! Uh, sure! If I don't have much work to do." Juvia replied. "Why?" Gray shurgged. "Oh no reason..." Juvia looked at him, unconvinced by his answer. "Really? Cuz it doesn't seem like it." Juvia said, trying to get an answer out of him. "Oh fine, I'll tell you Tuesday alright?" Gray said. "Ok!" Juvia smiled, happy about her little victory. _*gasp* What if he wanted to ask me out!_ Juvia blushed at the thought. _Oh Gray! I'll wait for you!_ Juvia lost in her thoughts about her.. "Gray-sama" .. Natsu and Lucy walked through the doors, hand in hand.

"Oi! Fire head you did it?" Gray called out to Natsu. Natsu faced Gray with a glare. "Yeah! And who you callin' a fire head you ice head!" Natsu yelled back, letting go of Lucy's hand, and stomping over to Gray. Gray stood up, stomping to Natsu. "Wanna go Stripper?!" Natsu yelled, pushing his head against Gray's, an firey arora surrounding him. "Sure thing candle flame!" Gray yelled back, and cold arora surround him. They began to throw punches at eachother, throwing objects. Lucy stared at them, shocked, and scurried over to Juvia. "Those guys sure are tough." Lucy whispered. "mmhmm" Juvia nodded, silently cheering on Gray.

"Dodge this Droppy Eyes!" Natsu yelled, throwing a chair in Gray's direction. Gray skillfully dodge, but it ended up hitting a big muscular man. "Hey! Throw chairs isn't manly!" the big man yelled. Running to join the fight, causing a "guild fight".

"Oh my! They're at it again!" A sweet voice laughed. Juvia and Lucy turned around to see Mirajane. "Mira! Shouldn't someone stop them?" Lucy asked concerned. "Nah! This happens all the time!" Mirajane smiled as a Chair hit her head. "Mira!" Lucy and Juvia yelled. Mirajane kept her sweet smile, until blood flowed down her face. She fell to the ground. "It's a great guild isn't it?" She laughed, going unconsious. "Haha... Yeah.." Lucy and Juvia laughed awkwardly watching the fight continue.

* * *

**Oi! Was this chapter good! I hope I didn't surprise you about the whole sex thing x3 **

**Hope you liked! Review! Your comments keep me writing!**

**POLL! Should I write the sex scenes? (Just letting you know, I suck at them :D ) **


	10. Chapter 9

Saviors and Troubles

Chapter 9

**Ho Ho Ho! Guess what! My birthday is soon guys! December 19th! :D**

**SO! This is important to read!  
As for the lemons.. I will be writing them, just give me time! I haven't wrote one before DX And I will add it to this story. For those of you who do not like the lemons, I'll add a warning telling you when it starts and ends, ok? Ok! Hope that's good for you all! **

**Also, I've been writing a story, it's a NaLu. I'll probably have it uploaded sometime this weekend (Atleast thats what I would like to do) If you're interested, just keep an eye out for it! It's going to be called (if the title space has enough room) "Her Heartbreak and Anger His Tatic and Love" pretty big name right? XD**

**This chap might be longer then others... ENJOY!**

* * *

*Levy's POV*

I woke up the day after we all went to the guild. We ended up staying out really late, about 2 in the morning probably. Geez, I'm so not doing that again! I sighed, sat up and stretched out my tired body. Rubbing the tired from eyes, I stood up to go to the bathroom. I looked at myself in the morror, seeing my messy hair, bags under my eyes, and little bit of smeared eye makeup. I groaned. What time is it? I poked my head out of the bathroom to see the time. 8pm? Seriously. Thats only 6 hours of sleep. Dang, I usually get atleast 8 or 9. Oh well, I had fun anyway. With Gajeel once he pulled me away... Thats when it hit me, like a tidal wave. Oh my god, how could I forget about _that! _

Gajeel Redfox, a Vampire! Yes, He told me last night, and Thats what Natsu had told Lucy too. Gosh, how did we get ourselves into this? I wonder when Juvia will know... "Dang it Gajeel... I'm not ready to lose my inoccents, but... I love you.. and you love me." I smiled softly, with a blush. Yes, we're going out now...I asked him a little while after he pulled me away to show me around the guild.

- Flashback -

"Hey! Not so hard!" I whined, as Gajeel dragged me somewhere in this huge guild. "Sorry, Well this here is the infermery. Where the injured stay." Gajeel explained, showing me inside a room, with atleast 6 beds with white sheets. I nodded. "Why do you have infermery? It's not like you guys get hurt seriously, right?" I asked, a bit consirned. "Oh, sometimes we do, remember when I told you about the mission you can do?" Gajeel asked. I nodded. "You see, some of those missions are a bit dangerous." He said, walking out the room. I followed "Will you take me on a mission sometime?" I asked, a bit excited thinking about doing a misson. "Sure, after I turn you." He said, then stopping so suddenly, I bumped into him. "Ouch, Huh what? Turn me?" I asked, very confused. "Shit." I herd him mutter.

He turned to face me with a serious look. "I didn't plan on telling you this till Monday, but..." Gajeel said, trailing off, as if in thought. I took a step back. "Tell me what?" I said. He looked me in the eyes, I found it hard not to look away from those pretty black eyes of his. He walked closer to me, trapping me against the wall. "Levy... I.." He leaned in close. My breath caught in my throat. Oh my gosh, it's like the dream! I began to blush deeply. "Levy, I love you. And.. and, I've been hiding something from you." he whispered, grabbing my cheek softly in his hands. "W-what is it?" I stuttered, feeling my face burn like hell. "I'm a vampire... It's not as bad as it sounds, really." He replied, breaking eye contact with me, looking at my chin. I blinked and tensed up. What! He's a v-vampire! I.. What? "What? Are you joking?" I asked, starting to freak out. He nodded slowly. "I wouldn't lie to you. I have to turn you by next saturday for you to stay in the guild." I shook my head and sighed. Geez, at least he said he loves me. "I love you to Gajeel. I don't mind... But how do you change me? Bite me?" I asked.

Gajeel looked me in the eyes again, a small, tiny hint of blush across his face. "No... We have sex." He replied. Oh great. My eyes widened, really?! At this age? "Really? I'm only 17..." I began. "I know... It's ok Levy, As long as you love me.. you won't feel a thing." He whispered, finally kissing me softly. I blushed, sinking into his kiss, while kissing back. He pulled away. "So, you won't mind me changing you?" he asked, with a deep voice. I shook my head. "Great!" He said, stepping away from me. "How about we go on a date Wensday?" Gajeel offered. "Sure." I replied with a smile. We walked back to the where every one is.

"So, we're dating?" I asked glancing at him. "Yeah, if you want to." Gajeel said, putting an arm around me. I giggled. "I would love to." I whispered, leaning into him.

-end flashback-

*Normal POV*

-Time skip. Lunch time with Lucy-

The two girls walked down the busy streets of downtown Magnolia, heading to the local cafe. Talking with eachother about what they always usually do, books! "Have you read the latest book in David's series?" (made up lol) Lucy shook her head. "Not yet, I haven't had the money to buy the book." She said sadly. "Oh! You want to borrow my book?" Levy offered, giving her friend a smile. "Really?! That would be so awesome!" Lucy exclaimed, very excited about reading the book. "Sure thing! I'll give it to you once we get back to the dorm." Levy said, walking into the cafe.

A small bell rang as they walked into the building. The worker greeted them by their names. The girls are regular costumers, and have made some friends at the cafe. "Welcome, Levy Lucy!" a blue and red haired girl said. "Hello Bluie!" Lucy waved at the waiter, sitting down in there usual table. "What would you like today?" Bluie asked. "Can I have the usual please?" Levy told her with a smile. She nodded. "I'd like tomatoe soup today, with my usual drink." Lucy replied. "Sure thing, It'll be out in a few minutes." Bluie said, walking back to the kitchen to put their orders in.

"Such a nice girl." Levy commented watching the waiter walk away. "Yeah, she is." Lucy smiled, even though Bluie is a couple years younger then they are, they are still really close, almost like Levy and Lucy. "So, about Natsu and Gajeel." Levy started, wandering what Lucy thought of all the vampire deal. "Oh yeah, almost forgot about that. Isn't it shocking?" Lucy replied. Levy nodded. "I don't mind one bit though, it's actually really cool, and adds more excitement into my life." Lucy smiled. "Oh definitly! I'm actually excited to be turning into a vampire." Levy said, resting her chin in her hand. "I don't know about me, I'm kinda scared about the whole vampire turning thing." Lucy mumbled, as Bluie brought them their food and drinks.

"It's ok Lucy, Gajeel talked to me about the whole thing." Levy said, taking a bit of her pasta. Lucy raised her eyebrow, while sipping on her soup. "Well, first off all, it won't hurt aslong as you love eachother. Also, They will bite you, but it leaves a small tattoo shaped in the symbol the vampire's element or power." Levy explained. "Oh! So vampire's have powers?" Lucy questioned. That was the first time hearing about that, sense normally mythical creatures like that don't have powers. "Yeah, It was a shock to me. Also theres other guilds out there with different creatures." she added. "Really? What kinda of creatures, Like werewolves?" Lucy asked, drinking her soda. Levy nodded "There is also succubus's" Lucy made a confused look. "What are those?" Levy laughed "They're these demons, who take form as human women. They normally have tails, wings, and horns. They're known for seducing men, then killing them." she explained. "That's kinda creepy." Lucy said in a small voice. Levy nodded.

"Oh, look whose here." A male voice said. The girls turned to see Sting and his friend, Rouge. Sting walked up to Lucy, Rouge following behind. "Why are you talking of all these mythical beings?" Sting asked, sounding actually like he's interested. Lucy scoffed "Like you care." Sting leaned agained her chair. "I'd like to know, _Lucy-chan._" (I hope i used the right thingy XD) Sting whispered. Lucy roled her eyes. "It's none of your business." Lucy hissed, taking a sip of her soup. "Can you please leave us?" Levy asked, rather told Sting and his friend. Sting tsked. "Whatever, I'll find out sooner or later." Sting glared at Lucy walking away.

Lucy shook her head. "He actually sounded like he wanted to know." Levy shrugged. "Oh well, are you ready to go?" Levy asked. Lucy nodded, looking down at her almost empty bowl of soup. The girls left their money on the table and left.

"When is your date with Gajeel?" Lucy asked as they walked back to the dorm. "Um. I haven't asked him yet." Levy laughed nervously. "Oh levy, ask him when you get back to the dorm." Lucy said. "Right!" Levy smiled. The girls walked in a comfterable silence the rest of the way to the door. As they apporach the dorm, the spotted Gray and Juvia talking with eachother. Lucy and Levy gasped, scurried over to a bush, to hear what they are talking about. "I thought their date was Tuesday." Lucy said

"It's fine with you right?" Gray asked. Juvia blushed and nodded. "Fine about what?" Levy whispered. Lucy shrugged. "I'll see you Tuesday then." Juvia smiled giving Gray a small kiss on the lips. The two hidden girls gasped and smiled at eachother. They walked out of the bush. "Oh! Hey guys!" Levy called out with a smiled. Juvia pulled away with a blush. Gray waved. "I guess I'll go now." Gray said, walking away with a wave. The girls watched him leave.

When he turned the corner Juvia spoke "So you guys know?" Lucy looked at her confused for a second then caught on what she said "Oh! Yes, yes." Lucy nodded. "Isn't it shocking?" Juvia said wide eyed. "Yeah! I mean them being a vampire, thats shocking." Levy said. "I know I was like-" Juvia stopped, confused. "Wait what? Vampire?" Lucy and Levy froze, not breathing. Lucy looked at Levy catching her eye. _Shit. _They both thought. "I was talking about how Jet joined the guild... What were you talking about?" Juvia said slowly. "What!? Jet joined the guild?" Levy squeeled. Juvia nodded. "He said he wanted to apologize to you. But what are you guys talking about." Juvia asked again. "N-nothing! We didn't say anything!" Lucy said with a stutter. "Yes you were, you said something about vampires." Juvia said. "Nooo, you must've herd things." Levy laughed.

Juvia glared at them. _Oh no not the glare._ Lucy thought. _Crap, that's scary_. Levy looked away. "Um, good luck Lucy!" Levy yelled, running into the building. "What! Levy!" Lucy cried out, running after her, but stopped by a hand tugging hers. "Lucy." Juvia said sternly. "Ugh fine!" Lucy groaned. "But Gray wanted to let you know." Lucy said. "I don't care you mentioned soemthing, now I have to know." Juvia said. Lucy sighed, staring at her friend. _Man, Thanks a lot Levy._ Lucy thought angrly. "Well... you see the thing is.." Lucy trailed off. Juvia motioned for her to continue. "The guild is all Vampires." Lucy Said, looking away. Juvia stood there, doing nothing. "W-what!?" Juvia screamed.

* * *

**So! What did yeah think about this chapter!? I lost the original work I had done... Anyway, I used my oc XD and Rouge is here now yay! **

**so yeah X3 review! Your reviews keep me going!**


	11. AN2

**I honestly have no good reason for not uploading besides my damn lazyness  
I'm very sorry for not updating! DX I'll upload next weekedn, I promise, and I'll make the chapter extra long!  
SOOO SORRRY ;n;**


	12. Chapter 10

Saviors and Troubles

Chapter 10

**Oh my gosh! You have no idea how sorry I am for not updating ;n;**

**I honestly have no good excuse for this... don't hate me! *bows***

**I know I said I'll make this chap long, but I got strepthroat (i just get sick on the most ungodly times -.-) and I feel like sh*t... So when I get back from vacation I'll upload more ;w;**

**Onto the story! Enjoy!**

* * *

"What?" Juvia screamed out. Lucy flinched back at her friends scream. Lucy stared at her for the longest time, as Juvia paced back and forth. "J-juvia, It's not that bad. Just let Gray tell you everything on your date." Lucy said cautionsly. Juvia groaned out, rubbing her temples. "I'm sorry for screaming out like that. I was just shocked." Juvia walked up to Lucy. "I'm honestly not as freaked out as I probably looked to be. Lets go inside." She walked into the building, Lucy following behind. "Mind telling me about Jet?" Lucy asked. "Oh yeah. Well, he joined the guild, wanting to tell Levy sorry for everything, he didn't really know why he did those things to her." Juvia explained. Lucy nodded, following Juvia into her room. "You should have seen Gajeel's reaction." Juvia giggled at the thought of him throwing a tantrum, almost killing Jet. "Oh, Gajeel was with you and Gray?" Lucy asked, sitting down on her friends bed. Juvia nodded, sitting next to her. "He wasn't with us long, we just stopped by the guild and he was there. " Juvia lied down, with a yawn. "I see, well, I hope you have fun on your date Tuesday." Lucy patted Juvia's leg, standing up heading to her own room.

Juvia sighed once she left, scratching her head, she sat up looking at the clock. "Almost 4, and nothing to really do. And we have school tomorrow." Juvia mumbled. _Maybe I'll try texting Gray._ Juvia sat up, reaching out to her phone on the night stand. Grabbing it, she flipped open the keyboard typing a message to Gray.

_To Gray:_ Heyy!  
_From Gray_: Hey! :D  
_To Gray: _How are you?  
_From Gray: _Ok.. Just watching some TV.  
_To Gray:_ Cool, I'm so bored! Sitting on my bed, doing nothing.  
_From Gray:_ Why don't you watch TV too, A Christmas Carol is on right now, watch with me? :)_  
To Gray: _Really! I love that movie! :D  
_From Gray:_ I Do too! You watching it now?  
_To Gray:_ Yes I am! I love this part!

- and so they text till the end of the movie-

_From Gray:_ I enjoy watching movies with you via text.  
_To Gray:_ I do too! We need to do this more often.  
_From Gray:_ Yeah, hey! Wanna stop by the guild for dinner? You can bring Levy and Lucy. Y'know, Levy needs to find out about Jet.  
_To Gray: _Sure! And I've already told her, sorry bout that. Anyway, I'll see you there, I'll go let Lucy and Levy know.  
_From Gray:_ Its fine. Alright, see you then! 3  
_To Gray: _See you 3

Juvia put her phone in her pocket, headind out the door to get Levy and Lucy. She went to Levy's room first. She knocked on the door, waiting for her to answer. Juvia herd foot steps coming to the door then it opened. "Oh Hey juvia!" Levy smiled. "C'mon! We're going to the guild for dinner!" Juvia cheered with a big smile. Levy nodded, getting her things, and walking to Lucy's room with Juvia. Juvia knocked on Lucy's door. It opened, to show a half dressed Lucy. "Hi!" Lucy smiled. "We're going to the guild for dinner! Get dressed." Levy said. "Ah! Alrighty! One sec." Lucy closed the door to changed. A few minutes later she appeared again. "Ok, Lets go!"

-At guild-

By the time the girl arrived at the guild it was around 7pm, a lot of members they haven't seen before were there. Gray was the first to spot the three girls. "Hey guys! Over here!" Gray called, waving at them to come to the table he's sitting at. The girls walked over and sat down next to their boyfriends. "Hi guys!" Lucy said, taking her seat next to Natsu. "Hows it going?" Gray asked. "Great!" Lucy smiled. "Same here." Juvia said, hugging Gray's arm. "Good too." Levy said.

They all started chatting about things, and got their food. "Oh, I herd that Jet joined and wanted to applogize or something?" Levy asked once she finished her food. Gajeel choked on his drink for a second, and Natsu froze. "Y-you told her!?" Gajeel coughed, looking at Juvia. Juvia nodded. "It was an accident though!" She defended. "Its ok Gajeel! I just want to talk with him." Levy said, rubbing his back. Gajeel glared "I'm not letting you near him." Levy sighed then stood up. "I'll be ok Gajeel, all he wants to do is say sorry." Gajeel hmphed and looked away. Levy giggled "So, where is he?" she asked. "Over by the bar." Natsu replied, pointing his thumb at it. Levy nodded and walked over.

She spotted him sitting next to Droy. She walked up to him, tapping him on the sholder. He stopped his conversation with Droy to turn and see Levy. "Oh! Levy!" He said shocked, sitting up straighter. "I herd you join the guild." Levy said with a smile. Jet turned around fully facing the blue haired girl. He nodded slowly. "Well, Welcome to the guild." Levy said. "T-thank you.. Um I-I need to tell you something." Jet said cautiously. "Go ahead Jet." Levy said, taking a seat next to him. Jet leaned up against the bar, twittling his fingers. "Well... I'd like to say sorry for what I have done." He let out a breath. "I hope you can forgive me." Levy leaned over and patted his sholder. "Its fine Jet! I hope we can be friends." Jet smiled and face Levy. "Thank you Levy!" He said happily. She nodded and gave him a hug.

* * *

**e.e I'm sorry again... this is a bit rushed, I wanna get back to the main point of the story. Hope it was good!**


	13. Good News! PREVIEW of chap 11

**No longer on my hiatus! *fist pump* So like.. I feel a lot better with this story now, and things have gotten better in whatever was going on... Sorry for everything *bows* but yeah PM me if you have any further questions! I'll be updating sometime this weekend :)**

**I decided I'm going to tease you :D  
**

**Here is a preview of next chapter! ;)  
**

* * *

**_*Warning! Kissing and playful touching!*_**

Gray pressed Juvia against his rooms door, kissing her neck, while her hands wondered through his hair. His hands, roaming up and down her curvy sides shyly. "G-gray." Juvia whimpered, pulling his face to hers, kissing him fiercely. Gray kissed back, just as fiercely. He picked her up, carrying her by her thighs. Juvia's legs automatically wrapped around his torso. Still kissing, he brought her to his bed, laying her down softly. He broke the kiss, for much needed air, and stared at her beauty. "Juvia... I love you." He whispered, kissing her neck tendery. "I-I love you too." she whispered, arching her back into his chest. _His hands feels so nice!_ Juvia thought wildly as they went to grab her chest. _I can't believe in just minutes I'll be a vampire._ She moaned out as he squeezed her breast. "So soft..." he whispered against her ear, licking it softly. "G-gray..." she murmered. _It was only 2 hours ago he had confessed to me..._

* * *

**Heehee look forward to the rest!  
**


	14. Chapter 11

Saviors and Troubles

Chapter 11

**I'm not going to bore you with my excuses. I have pretty legitament ones too. Sorry for the very late update. I'm trying to be better, I really am.**

Enjoy!

* * *

***Warning! Kissing and playful touching ahead!***

Gray pressed Juvia against his rooms door, kissing her neck, while her hands wondered through his hair. His hands, roaming up and down her curvy sides shyly. "G-gray." Juvia whimpered, pulling his face to hers, kissing him fiercely. Gray kissed back, just as fiercely. He picked her up, carrying her by her thighs. Juvia's legs automatically wrapped around his torso. Still kissing, he brought her to his bed, laying her down softly. He broke the kiss, for much needed air, and stared at her beauty. "Juvia... I love you." He whispered, kissing her neck tenderly. "I-I love you too." she whispered, arching her back into his chest. _His hands feels so nice! _ Juvia thought widly as they went to grab her chest. _I can't believe in just minutes I'll be a vampire._ She moaned out as he squeezed her breast. "So soft..." he whispered against her ear, licking it softly. "G-gray..." she murmured. _It was only a few hours ago he had confessed to me..._

_xoxoxo_

Today is the day! Juvia thought excited, getting dressed in her blue coat. I got a date with Gray, and he's going to confess and make me a vampire, just as Lucy and Levy said. She smiled, her stomach fluttered a bit, just thinking about Gray being hers, forever. Juvia walked to sit on her light blue chair. "Might as well wait for Gray." she said to no one, sitting down, getting instantly comfortable on her plush seat. She sighed happily. I wonder what Gray looks like without his cloths on. She began to blush covering her face in her hands at the image. _Juvia, my dear, me mine forever. he whisper huskly, pulling down his pants, showing off his member._ "Oh dear!" Juvia squealed. "I have such a perverted mind!" she began to giggle. I seriously can't wait though.

Lost in thought, she didn't notice her door begin knocked on until it was continuously loud and annoying. "I'm coming!" she hollered, shooting up from her seat, dashing to swing the door open. She found Gray, half way in a knocking position. "Hey." she smiled at him. Gray slowly lowered his arm. "Hey, are you ready?" he asked. Juvia nodded, taking a hold of his arm, he had offered her. They walked out the building, chatting about how their days went and such stuff like that. "Gray, what time does the movie start?" Juvia asked, looking up at her boyfriend questioningly. Said teen, glanced down at his watch seeing that it was 6:17PM. "The movie is at 7PM, So we have about 30 minutes to spare." Gray replied, hugging his girlfriend. Juvia nodded. "We should walk around the park!" she said excitedly, dragging him towards the park.

Juvia swung back and forth on a swing, giggling as Gray pushed her as she swang back. "Higher!" She would say in a girly voice, almost like she was a kid again. "I think if you go any higher you will fall off." he commented, smiling at his childish girlfriend. She pouted crossing her arms over her chest. "No fun!" Gray laughed, catching Juvia from behind, dragging her out of the seat, making her scream in surprise. He spun her around, then kissed her forehead. "It's time to go anyway." He whispered. Juvia took a deep breath, calming from her scared high. "Alright, can't wait to see this movie!" she said, walking to the theater.

*With Gajeel*

Gajeel decided to invite his girlfriend over to his room at the boys dorm, hoping to have her tonight. Gajeel wasn't the romantic type, he had no idea on how to impress her. He thought about cooking for her, but he has horrible cooking skills, and would just burn the public kitchen. He also thought about having candles lit everywhere, and order take out. To him, that sounded really corny, and a bit dark. So, he had set a few rose petals around the room, mostly on his bed. He did order take out from a local Chinese restaurant. Gajeel order about $30 dollars worth of food, what could he say, he loves to eat. Putting some finishing touches on his romantic evening with his girlfriend, he sat down on the couch and waited.

*With Levy*

Levy tossed cloths behind her, searching her closet for a nice dress to wear on her date. She glared at the clothing, nothing was good enough! Why can't she just have a nice decent dress, like Lucy. Lucy has many pretty dresses, levy would love to borrow one, but her chest... Levy groped her self and frowned. What if Gajeel isn't into small breasts? Levy panicked for a second. _Wait, he wouldn't be with you if he didn't_. Levy giggled. _Maybe I should wear my sexy lingerie I've kept hidden for a moment like this, if it happens._ She tossed aside her plain blue bra and panties, and put on her lacy red and black panties and bra. Levy walked over to her body mirror, putting her hands on her hips, looking herself over. Nodding, liking how it looked, she decided to wear a cute plain blue summer dress. It was about knee length and the sleeves were just enough to cover the red strap of her bra. Smiling happily on how she looked, she left to Gajeels dorm.

*Back to Gray and Juvia*

It's now after the movie, Juvia and Gray smiling, they obviously had a very good time. Gray was leading her to the park again, he had to tell her something. Juvia was mentally preparing herself for what he was going to tell her. She wasn't sure if she should tell the truth and say she knew already, or act surprised.

Gray sat her down on a bench, sitting beside her. He leaned back, resting his hands behind his head. He didn't know how to tell this to her, what if she freaks out and runs away. Or what if she calls me a monster and runs away, never to come back. Won't be the first time. He thought sadly. He turned his head, to see her looking up at the sky, as if in thought. He sat up, rubbing his face. _Here I go._

"Juvia... I have something to tell you." Gray said, looking at her. Juvia looked at him, nodding for him to continue. "Uh.. Well.." he trailed off, rubbing the back of his head. "It's ok Gray. I know." She whispered, leaning closer to him. Gray froze, _What?_ "What? You... You know?" He asked. She nodded. "Yeah, I'm ok with. Onehundred percent." She replied, smiling at him softly. Gray sighed in relief. "Thank god." he breathed out, pulling her into hug. She hugged back.

They stayed like that for awhile, until Gray pulled her face up to his, with is finger and thumb on her chin. "So, Its fine with you, everything I have to do?" he whispered, looking into her beautiful star light eyes. "Yes." She murmured. "Good." that was the last thing he said before pressing his lips to her in a hot heated kiss.

* * *

**You have to wait :D heehee! Sorry I won't have time this weekend to write the lemon, so next week I'll be working on that! Hope you enjoyed!**

**See you whenever I update :)  
**


	15. Chapter 12

Chapter 12

Saviors and Troubles

**Sorry for the late update, I seriously have the suckiest emuine system EVER! I get sick with two things T^T miss a whole week of school, and feeling really lazy on the weekend... So :/ I hate germs. anyway well I hope this chapter turns out good ;)**

**enjoy!**

* * *

***!WARNING! Lemon!***

**(**Juvia's POV)

"G-gray..." I murmured as Grays hands lightly squeezed my breasts. _His touches feel so wonderful. _I pulled his face to meet mine, looking into his eyes, all I saw was love. I smile softly leaning forward so our lips touched lightly for a soft kiss. I teased his lower lip with my tongue, causing him to gasp, letting me inside his mouth. Our tongues battled for dominance. He tastes so good. I moaned, wrapping my hands around his neck, playing with his hair.

I pulled away gasping slightly as Gray pinched my nipple. I shut my eyes, his kisses trailing down my neck. He paused on my throat, sucking and nibbling on my sensitive flesh, causing sparks to go up and down my spine. He moved further, kissing the cleavage of my breasts. I began to feel a light bubble feeling inside me.

"Off please." I herd Grays hoarse whisper as he sat up looking at me. I blinked, hesitant to take my shirt off. "Please, I want to see your beautiful body." He whispered, kissing my forehead. Nodding, I lifted my shirt up, tossing it to the side somewhere to be forgotten. Leaving me only in my dark blue bra. I blushed, looking to the side while covering my chest with my hands. I felt a light tug on my arms, then the mattress on my arms. I looked up, seeing Gray staring down at me.

"D-don't stare..." I stuttered, feeling my face heat up. "But you're so perfect." He whispered, looking at my eyes lovingly. I smiled at that, all hints of embarrassment gone. I watched as he leaned back down, pressing his forehead into the exposed part of my breasts. I felt my heart flutter as his hand went back to touch them. "Your heart... It's beating so fast." He said, licking the exposed flesh, causing an unfamiliar sound to escape my lips. He reached behind my back, wanting to take off my bra. I arched upward, allowing him better access.

I giggled, as he struggled to undo the clips. So I helped him, putting my arms behind my back, uncliping the clasps. Instantly I felt the rush of cold air hit my now naked chest. I shivered, watching as Grays eyes followed my every curve. He leaned down hesitantly, taking a nipple in his mouth. I nearly screamed at this new sensation I'm feeling. "Gray." I moaned loudly, grabbing his head, making sure he doesn't pull away. I felt my nether area begin to throb as his tongue flicked and searched my sensitive tip. His left hand massaged the breast his mouth wasn't pleasuring.

"You taste good." Gray groaned as he pulled up for air, doing the same treatment on my other breast. My head shook back and forth at this immense feeling. He looked up at me. I looked back, with half lidded lustful eyes. I want to touch him too. "C-can you take of your cloths too?" I asked shyly, sitting up. He nodded, stripping off his shirt quickly tossing it to the side. I gawked at his well toned stomach and arms muscles. I reached forward, lightly touching my fingers on his abs. _They feel so hard. _He gasped at my touch. I moved lower, to his pants line.

He pushed me back down amazingly his pants were off. I blushed seeing a tent in his boxers. "Can I take off your pants?" He asked, tracing the edges of them. I felt my stomach have butterflys as I nodded. He smiled, hooking his finger underneath the hem pulling it off slowly. I arched upward again, to make it easier. Before I knew it, he has pulled off my pants _and_ my panties. I squealed, covering up my woman hood. _This is so embarrassing!_ I thought as he tried prying my hands away. "Please don't hide yourself." he whispered, looking at me sincerely. "You're perfect from your head to your toes." I smiled, feeling tears from at the corner of my eyes. "That's this nicest thing anyone has ever said to me." I whispered. "Well It's true." He laughed slightly. Pulling my arms away. This time, I let him. I let him look at me, all of me.

"So beautiful." He said, leaning for a kiss. I kissed back, tugging at his boxers before pulling away. Understanding the message, he pulled them off, throwing them to the side. I looked at his exposed erection. _So big._ I gasped at his length. _Will _that _even fit?_ I wondered worriedly. "It's ok Juvia, you won't feel a thing... Are you ready?" He asked, leaning into my neck licking it lightly. I nodded grabbing onto his shoulders. I felt his head, poke at my entrance. _This is it._ I thought before he thrust forward.

I moaned at this feeling of being so _full_. I herd him let out a shakey breath, trying hard not to move so I could adjust to him being inside me. But he was right, it didn't hurt at all. Experimentally I rolled my hips in a circle, causing Gray to moan into my neck. I gasped, feeling his hot breath fan across my sensitive neck. "G-gray, please move." I breathed, pulling him closer to me. He nodded, He straighten himself, So I could see his upper body. My eyes widened when I looked at his eyes. They were glowing!

"Ok, here I go." He said, pulling out to the very tip, then pushing back in. He did the same thing, starting at a low pace. I moaned at each thrust of his hips, this feeling, was so good. "G-gray, faster p-please!" I moaned, wrapping my legs around his hips. He stopped for a moment, like he was pondering on his decision. Then he smirked. "You asked for it." Before I could reply, he pulled out, ramming back in causing are skin to slap. "Gray!" I cried out as he repeated this motion over and over. My walls clenching around his member, causing him to moan out, moving even faster. I would have never imagined that it would feel this good!

He continued to pump in and out of me, I was crying out inaudible words. He slightly moved into a different positioned, when he pushed back in, it brushed against an unknown spot, shooting immense pleasure through me. This feeling was building up again, but much much more intense. "J-juvia" he groaned out, pulling me close to him as he pounded aimlessly. His mouth was on my neck, lightly kissing and bitting.

His hands went to grab my breasts, squeezing and pinching my nipples. Screaming out in pleasure, I feel myself begin to fall apart. "Gray! I-I'm gonna.." I trailed off into a moan, he reached his hand down, playing with my sensitive nub. "Please wait for me." Gray breathed, pounding faster. "I can't!" I moaned loudly, feeling myself release. "J-juvia!" He yelled, bitting down into my neck. Stopping his pounding as he came.

I layed there, feeling extremely tired holding onto Gray as he bit into my neck. I pulled away, I winced a bit, feeling some pain. He kissed, and licked the bite. "Juvia.." He whispered, pulling out, and laying down next to me. I smiled. That was just so amazing. "Gray." I whispered, cuddling into him. "The changed will happen while in your sleep." Gray explained, while holding me. I nodded slowly, feeling my eyes getting heavy. _Who knew sex wore you out_. I lightly giggled at the thought. "Now sleep now... See you in the morning. I love you." Gray whispered, kissing my forehead. "Love you too." I breathed, falling asleep in Grays arms.

* * *

**WOOOOT! I DID IT! :D MY FIRST LEMON EVER! Was it good!? I must know .-. sense it was my first and all.. I really would love your input for the next one, like what should I write in it that I left out in this one etc etc! So yeah.. Please review! **


	16. Chapter 13

**Eh hey, Long update right? Sorry, school, personal problems, and other things.. If you really wanna know the reason why I decided to wait till now to update, i'll tell you at the end.  
Anyway, so I really don't want to make the other M stuff, I just lost all interest in that. I've also lost interest in fairytails, But I **_**will **_**finish this, i have plans for this, I just don't want the lemons, so sorry bout. (I don't care for flames, I will ignore you)  
And now to the story...  
**

* * *

Levy hummed as she walked over to the boys dorm to meet up with her boyfriend Gajeel. She's excited for tonight, she's very sure that she'll be turned into a vampire tonight. Other girls would most likely be freaked out by having a vampire boyfriend, who is in a guild of vampires. Well... maybe not, sense that Twilight shit came out. Who knows, but she finds it very fasinating and interesting. _Oh! I wonder if I'll beable to run fast like the twilight guys! Or have powers! That's be so cool. _Levy thought with an excited smile.

She skipped the rest of the way to the boysdorm. She headed through the halls, up the stairs, straight to Gajeels door. She hesitated, then knocked on the door.

A moment later, Gajeel opened the door, looking down on the blunette. Levy smiled up at him. "Hey, may I come in?" she asked shyly. "Yeah, c'mon." Gajeel said, stepping aside allowing Levy to enter into his room.

Levy looked around, smiling at how he did the place for the date. "This looks really nice Gajeel." she said, turning to face him. Gajeel laughed sheepishly, rubbing the back of his neck. "Eh, it's nothing, are you hungry?" he asked, walking towards the coffee table. "I bought us some take out, I hope you don't mind."

Levy followed Gajeel to the coffee table. She took a seat and shook her head. "Oh no, I don't mind at all." she said, taking a look at the food. "I'm actually happy you got this, I've been craving something like this." giggling, she took a cartin of what looked like fried rice. "Well good! I bought a lot as you can see." Gajeel laughed, taking some food, and beginning to chow down. Levy surpressed a laugh as she watched Gajeel eat, but began eating along side him.

Sometime later, they were done eating. Levy set down her things with a laugh. "R-really? I can't believe Natsu did something like that!" she laughed out, wiping a tear from her eye. "Yeah! That moron doesn't learn a thing." Gajeel chuckled, sitting back with his arms behind his head. "Aah, Well thats Natsu for you." She sighed happily, leaning back aswell.

"Hey want to watch a movie?" Gajeel asked, sitting up walking over to the tv to grab the remote. Levy nodded. "Sure that sounds nice, what do you have?" She asked as Gajeel sat back down. "Netflix, I'll let you pick whatever movie you want to watch." he said, getting onto netflix, and handing her the remote. Levy took the remote and browsed through the movies. "Hmm, This one." she said stopping at Spider Man -the new one. Gajeel nodded and pressed play.

OOOOO

Levy ended up laying on Gajeels lap towards the end of the movie. He trailed his hands through her hair. Marvling in the softness of it. "That was a good movie." Gajeel said turning off the tv. "Yeah, It's one of my favourites." She commented, humming happily as Gajeel ran his fingers through her hair. "You look so pretty like this." Gajeel whispered, smiling slightly down at her. Levy blushed and looked up at him. "W-well, thank y-you." she stuttered, feeling her cheeks burn more as his hands trailing down to her cheek. "Sit up." he said.

Levy sat up looking at him. "I love you Levy." Gajeel whispered, rubbing his thumb on her cheek softly. He leaned foward to kiss her. Levy smiled leaning foward to meet him half way. "I love you too." She whispered before their lips met.

Hot. Thats what she felt once their lips connected. Hot and smooth. She would think his lips would be rough, but no, they're smooth. She pushed into the kiss, Gajeels hand moved behind her head, and his other around her waist pulling her into his lap. Levy moaned softly, feeling his tongue play at her lips asking to enter mouth. She glady allowed his tongue into her mouth. She fought against his muscle, fighting an already won battle. She moaned as his tongue took over, exploring every inch of her mouth.

Gajeel tightend his hold on Levys waist. Enjoying the small moans she made as their tongues battled. Levy all to soon pulled back gasping for air. He used this time to trail open mouthed kisses over her jaw, down to her neck. He nibbled and licked along her neck. Levy gasped as he bit down on her sensitive spot. Biting her lip, trying to keep down a moan.

Gajeel picked her up. Levy wrapped her legs around his waist as he carried her towards the bed. He crawled over her, leaning down for another heated passionfilled kiss. "Levy, are you ok with his?" he asked between kisses. "Yes." she breathed out. "I've never been so sure in my life." She said, looking into his eyes with love. Gajeel smiled, feeling his heart flutter for the first time in along time. This girl was going to be his, this beautiful bookworm, was his, from now on and forever.

* * *

**Like I said, I'm done with the lemon. Well I hope this was good, I tried on it, I'm gonna take my time on these. Review please :)  
Alright for those who really want to know why I took so long to update:  
1. Two weeks after the update, I lost a friend due to suicide. That of course devistaed me. I was in a depressing state for like a week.. I had no drive to do anything  
2. I was grounded for about 2 weeks after that, cuz school sucks ass.  
3. Well I've lost interest in fairytail XD I'm a Hetalian now. So yeah! But dont worry, still got some interest to finish up this story.  
So yeah, see you next time I updated!**


	17. Chapter 14

**Ok ok, few people wanted Nalu as a lemon, so I'll oblige to your requests-although I was very reluctent in writing this-. and after this, the real action and plot to the story begins.**

**Here it is, hope you enjoy~**

_to Somebody: Haha XD Awesome! Hetalians for the win; our age, well I'm 16 :P... Man I wanna know who you are :C _**  
**

* * *

Natsu woke early saturday morning, which is very odd for him. He would usually sleep late in the afternoon. Today though, today is a special day. Today he will go on a date with Lucy and make her his forever. Plus the acception of her becoming a vampire. Smiling widely he got up, stretching. "Well today is going to be an amazing day!" he said excitedly, heading into the bathroom to get ready for the day.

_(Time skip. A/N I'm lazy, didn't know how to go with the date so we're skipping XD)_

Natsu led Lucy into the room, watching her as she made her way to sit at the end of his bed. He shrugged off his jacket and tossed it over his wheel chair. "Lucy, you're one-hundred percent ok with this?" he asked walking over to her. Lucy nodded as he sat down beside her. "Yes of course I am. I love you, and I need something more in my life.. Not that its ok now, but this seems interesting.. Though I'm not in it to just become a vampire! I mean yes that sounds cool and all, but I'm doing it because I lo-" Lucy was cut off, Natsu grabbed the back of her head, bringing her foward pressing his lips to hers. "Shush Lucy, you talk to much." he said pulling away. "O-oh, I'm sorry." she whispered blushing madly. Natsu rolled his eyes pulling her in for another kiss.

He felt Lucy lean into him, pushing into the kiss. He smiled, running a hand through her hair, down to her lower back. Natsu pulled her close, licking the bottom of her lips. Lucy let out soft moan, opening her mouth for Natsu to explore. He gladly let his tongue in, exploring every inch of her. Her taste, he thought, her taste is so addicting. _You're mine Lucy, mine. _

He pushed her down softly, never taking his mouth away from hers. He crawled over her, hands on either side of her head. He fought with her tongue, trying to gain dominance over her. He trailed a hand down her side, pushing his hand under her shirt, caressing the soft skin underneath. _She so soft._ he thought, moving his hand over he smooth stomach, up until it rested just below her bra.

Lucy pulled away from the kiss, gasping for air. Natsu wasn't done yet, he moved back down, trailing open mouth kisses over her jaw down to her neck. He nibbled and sucked along her neck to her shoulder. "Mm, Lucy you smell really good." he said, breathing in her scent. Lucy whined in reply. Snickering he continued with his kisses.

Natsu pulled up her shirt, getting impatient with the foreplay. He revealed her lacy pink bra, that will be long forgotten in a couple of seconds. Natsu sat up a moment to pull off his shirt and toss it behind him. Lucy looked up and blushed at the site of his bare chest. She reached up and pulled his back down for a small kiss. Natsu smiled softly at her and reached under her to get the bra off, but before he continue he looked at her to see if it was ok. Lucy nodded, and He took it off, tossing it in the same direction as his shirt.

Natsu looked at her, in awe at how beautiful she looked. Lucy looked away, closing her eyes, tyring to keep herself calm. "Gee Luce, you're so pretty." he said, leaning down to grab her breast. Lucy moaned at the suddent contact, squirming. He squeezed softly, feeling his blood rush down south at her little moans. He couldnt help but groan out himself, latching his mouth onto her nipple. "Nng! N-natsu!" Lucy cried out, clutching at his head. Natsu smirked, flicking his tongue on her bud. Lucy moaned more loudly, rutting up into Natsu.

Natsu pulled away, not wanting to wait any longer he pulled down Lucy shorts, along with her panties. He took her all in, marvling at the fact this girl was his. He felt so lucky to have her. "I love you Luce." he murmered, placing a small kiss on her forehead. He pulled down his pants and boxers, dropping at the side of his bed. He blushed at exposing himself like this to her.

"Its ok Natsu, you're perfect." Lucy said softly, smiling up at him. Natsu smile shyly, leaning down once again. He lined himself at her entrence. "You ready Lucy?" he asked, feeling nervous. "Of course, g-go ahead." She whispered, clutching at Natsu arms. Nodding, he pushed in. Lucy made a sound of pain, flinching away a bit. "Ssh, shh, its ok Lucy, Its ok." he whispered in her ear, kissing away any tears that fell from her face. Pulling back a bit, he pushed fast all the way in.

He groaned at the hotness that surounded him. Trying hard not to move so he could let Lucy calm down. Lucy breathed heavily, eyes squeezed shit, she shook a little at the pain going through her. "Lucy, are you ok?" he asked, it wasn't to late for him to stop, but almost. Lucy shook her head. "No way in hell am I stopping now.. Move.. I think I'm ok now." She said, moving her hip a little testing out the feel. Natsu bit his lip, and pulled back before pushing back in a but roughly. Lucy whined in mixed pleasure and pain.

Natsu continued his slow motion, until he left Lucy was well enough to go faster. God, she felt so good around him, the way she clench around his cock. "mm, Natsu.. go faster." Lucy said breathlessly, moving her hip with his. "Alright Luce." he whispered, starting to hump into her with more speed. Lucy moaned at each thrust, meeting him half way. "Ah gosh, Lucy.." he groaned, pulling in and out faster.

Lucy moaned loudly as Natsu began to thrust in faster and rougher. "Oh Natsu!" he moaned, wrapping her arms around him. She felt herself close to release, she started grinding her hips upward trying to create more friction. "N-natsu, I'm c-close." she moaned out. "Lucy.. Me too.." he hissed, placing his mouth at her neck, poking his now erect fangs at her flesh. "nng. Lucy!" he cried out feeling himself release. He bit down just as Lucy came yelling Natsu name. Feeling her shudder, he sucked some of her blood.

He pulled his fangs out, licking at the bite mark. "Lucy.." he whispered as he pulled out to lay beside her. "The change will take place in your sleep, so sleep now Lucy." he whispered pulling her in to cuddle. Lucy nodded tiredly, she felt great, she's all Natsu now. She smiled before settling her head on his chest, falling asleep soon after.

"Good night my love." Natsu said, closing his eyes drifting into a wonderful sleep with _his _Lucy.

* * *

**I messed up. I said she wouldnt feel pain but I made it so.. god damnit.. just ignore that...  
sorry if this suuckkeedd.. its been far to long sense I made a Guy X Girl lemon. Just tell me how it was kay? I love reviews, reviews make me happy c: **

_**p.s I made this a half assed lemon. Just noticed that.. sorry I really didn't want to write this, but I kinda did try :l**_


End file.
